Sueño adolescente
by leo-jasper-ilove-vampires
Summary: *MINI-HISTORIA* En esta mini-historia de humor y un poco de romance, el equipo Austin viaja hasta L.A California para ir a un concierto de R5. Al conocerse todos se empiezan a llevar de maravilla y las cosas parecen ir extremadamente bien en especial entre Ross y Ally. ¿Qué pasará cuando Austin comienze a ver a Ross como una amenaza?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: HOLA HOLA! Como están ? Ya se que he andado desaparecida xD y mil lamentos! Pero sucede (Vaya, te tengo una escusaxD) JAJA digamos bloqueo de escritor, tareas domesticas, planeacion de vacaciones yay! Un concurso de cuento y kumon.****  
**

**Y bueno en cuanto ****a amistad flechada la semana que viene comienzo a escribir de nuevo ya me siento con mas ganas de escribir drama. Por que enserio hay momentos que no puedo con el.**

**Como sea, por otro lado llegue a la conclusión que necesitaba despejarme y ta-tan quizás era hora de subir esto que tengo guardado desde hace muucho quizás desde hace 5 meses! Es lo primero que escribí y es solo una mini historia graciosa y si, necesito escribir de eso para despejarme! jaja No se si este bueno o no pero lo dejo a su criterio:))**

**Por cierto si no han leído Amistad y Malentendidos_ de Pinlylovers_ les recomiendo que vayan a leerla! Es Auslly!:D**

**Serán aproximadamente tres capitulos. Y ojo, Mañana actualizare de nuevo!**

* * *

_SUEÑO ADOLESCENTE  
Por: leo-jasper-ilove-vampires_

***Sonic Boom 4:30 de la tarde***

Ally estaba sacudiendo aquella tarde el aparador de los violines, siendo en extremo precavida pero con rapidez. Esa tarde Nelson llegaría a tomar sus clases de piano así que no se permitiría ser lenta con esa tarea, en especial cuando tenía que ordenar también el cuarto de ensayo situado escaleras arriba.

Pero como saben Ally Dawson no tiene la suerte de su lado por lo que cuando dejo su tarea momentáneamente para informarle a un distraído cliente que este no era el oculista, el estante colapso y se vino abajo como por arte de magia.

-Gezz -Murmuro mientras se agachaba para levantar el ultimo violin que quedaba en el suelo.

Sumida en sus pensamientos se aturdió al oír la llegada típica de su mejor amiga Trish.

-Ally ¿Adivina quien consiguió empleo en la estación de policía?

Si siempre despedían a Trish, ¿por que seguían contratándola? Ally sólo sacudió la cabeza divertida.

-Casi me haces tirar los violines de nuevo... Hey ese uniforme es muy original por cierto! Pero y ¿esa sonrisa?.. Que traes entre manos ahora Trish..

Ah la conocía tan bien.

La amiga de la castaña sacudió unos boletos frente a su cara haciendo alarde de ellos. ¿Eran de...un parque acuático, una feria, un concierto quizás?

Ally hizo unas muecas chistosas tratando de averiguarlo antes de preguntarle a la misma Trish de que se trataba aquello. Pero pero su amiga se adelantó agobiada por su tardanza.

-¡Son entradas para el concierto de R5! - exclamó.

Las pupilas de la castaña se dilataron y abrió sus grandes ojos que casi parecían ojos de muñeca. R5 era su ultra favorita banda de música. Ellos componían sus propias canciones y cada uno de ellos tocaban un instrumento diferente: Rydel el teclado, Ellington la batería, Riker el bajo y Rocky la guitarra justo como Ross, el vocalista principal.

Sus piernas se hicieron gelatinosas y en un instinto animal que no seria común en ella, arranco los boletos de las manos de Trish.

-¡Dame esos!

Vio que no solo se trataban de lugares platino sino que tendrían también acceso al backstage donde podría finalmente conocer a Ross Lynch...Ally empezó a dar brinquitos de felicidad pero...¿acaso decía que el lugar del concierto era L.A California?

Su alegría se detuvo y su sonrisa se esfumo.

-Trish ellos no vienen a Miami..

-¡Exacto! es por eso que nos vamos a Los Ángeles nena!

-¿Estas segura de que es una buena idea?- la castaña llevó un mecho de pelo hasta su boca.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡¿Que no te das cuenta que es mi oportunidad de conocer al hermosísimo Rocky Lynch?!- Miró directamente a Ally - ¡Y por favor sácate eso de la boca mujer!

Ally musitó un _lo siento_ avergonzada. Bueno pensándolo así era una estupenda idea y ademas una forma de pasar las vacaciones de verano.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Será genial!- chilló Ally.

-Perfecto- Trish miró a su reloj de muñeca. -Te dejo amiga, mi descanso termino hace media hora y apuesto a que el oficial Salas no estará muy contento..

-Esta bien.- Dijo Ally divertida.

Volvió al mostrador para cobrar el chelo de una clienta.

-¡Que tenga un buen día señorita!- Dijo amablemente mientras le entregaba el cambio. Al rededor no parecía haber mucha gente en general eso pasaba en la hora de comida así que decidio echar un vistazo a la sala de ensayo. Esa tarde vendría la mercancía y hacer espacio era necesario. Despues de sacar la basura y dejar lista la sala de ensayo llegó Nelson.

-¡Hola Ally!- Nelson venía vestido tipicamente con unas bermudas cafés y una camisa a cuadros sin olvidarse de su moño a modo de corbata. Lo que no era usual era la persona que llevaba de la mano.

-¿Que hay Nelson?- Saludo Ally mirando con desconcierto al pequeño. -¿Y quien es usted?- Preguntó al adulto mayor que lo acompañaba.

-¡Soy su abuelo!- Respondió en anciano mostrando una dentadura postiza bastante exagerada.

-Nelson, estas son "clases de piano"..

-¿Que no era "agárrese un anciano"?

-Ergg no, estoy segura de que nunca dije eso.

-¡Oh rayos! ¿Sabes lo que costo subirlo al autobús?

Si, Nelson nunca la dejaba de sorprender... Cuando su abuelo se había ido, ambos se sentaron frente al piano junto a las escaleras. El único inconveniente ahora era que Ally no podía prestar atención a Nelson.

-Ally ¿Cómo lo hago?- Pregunto con toda inocencia.

-Bieeeeen

Pero la verdad Nelson estaba tocando notas al azar que estaban haciendo sangrar los oídos de los clientes sin embargo Ally ni se enteraba. Esta era su segunda clase de piano, menos mal que todavía tendrían otras por delante para ocuparse de eso. Después de que termino la clase con Nelson se había quedado pensando (babeando) en aquel atractivo vocalista de R5. Ross Lynch.

-Ahh - suspiró. El era_ tan_ guapo, _tan_ alto y _tan_ musculoso. Y estaba _tan_ lejos... Pero ahora en menos de 72 horas podría conocerlo. Sonrió torpemente al vacío.

Para esa hora Trish ya se había hecho despedir y estaba entrando al Sonic Boom. -¡Parece que alguien esta intentado romper el récord de no parpadear!- se rió mirando a Ally.

Ally retomo la compostura y la saludo. La voz la había sacado de sus fantasías y volvió a la tierra dándose cuenta que aún estaba en Miami y no en California, por cierto en menos de lo que se había dado cuenta la tienda estaba rodeada de cajas literalmente. Mientras los paqueteros habían dejado las cajas, ella había permanecido en la luna.

-¿Y qué es todo esto? Dijo Trish mirando a su alrededor.

-Son las compras de todo el año, mi papá pide todo de una vez, así nos ahorramos...4 dólares

Su padre la corrigió al tiempo que salia de detrás de unas cajas gigantes con una guitarra en mano.

-4 dolares y 36 centavos! Lester sonrió animadamente como solía hacer pero luego apareció en su rostro una mueca repentina de 'dolor'.

-Ughh...Ally, quiero que subas todas esas cajas por mi, me duele tanto la espalda. - La chica salió de detrás del mostrador siguiendo a su padre.

-Ehh las cajas son muchas ¿no podemos contratar a alguien?

-Lo siento Ally pero no podemos pagarle a nadie.

La verdad tenía razón, Lester Dawson ni siquiera a ella le pagaba con billetes. ¡Le pagó con patas de pollo la semana pasada!

-Sólo somos tu y yo- Lester le dedico una sonrisa a su hija tratando de animarla. -En realidad eres sólo tu. ¡Dan comida gratis en el centro comercial!

Y con eso salió corriendo directo al patio central con una sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo entró un rubio y un pelirrojo a la tienda mientras que por supuesto Ally ya estaba 'peleando' con una de las cajas y Trish ya estaba en uno de los sillones hojeando una revista.

-Hey Ally ¿que pasa con tu padre? Dijo Dez

-Emm ya sabes, salio corriendo por la comida 'gratis'

Ally rodó los ojos y volvió a forcejear con la caja.

-¿Y Como va todo? Pregunto el rubio mientras observaba a la chica intentando levantar una caja.

-¡Horrible!

-¿Horrible genial? o ¿horrible mal?

-Hay una clase de horrible. Mi padre no puede contratar a nadie así que debo guardarlas cajas yo sola.

-¡Te ayudamos! Exclamó Austin

Los chicos ya habían emprendido el viaje escaleras arriba llevando en manos de dos a tres cajas. Gracias a Dios que podían ayudarle todo había sido mucho más rápido y sencillo y lo mejor, como era un favor no tenía que pagarles, sin embargo le quedaba un cierto tipo de remordimiento por lo cual le ofreció a los chicos unas barras de chocolate en cuanto terminaron de subir las cajas al depósito.

-¡Genial! Es mi favorita. - Dijo Dez

-Gracias chicos. - Sonrió Ally sincera

El rubio le dedicó una mirada tierna -No hay problema Ally, sabes que siempre te ayudo.

Trish se encamino hasta el mostrador donde estaban reunidos los demás. -¡Chicos hay algo que quiero decirles! Miren lo que conseguí esta mañana. - Sacos las cuatro entradas de su bolsillo

-¡Entradas para R5! dijo Austin

-¡No puede ser! Llevo esperando toda la vida para poder ir a un concierto de R5. - Exclamó Dez y en ese momento comenzó a sacar de su mochila toda clase de artículos con el logo de R5 en ellos, entre algunos objetos destacaban un colador, un sacapuntas gigante y un oso de peluche usando una camiseta con la cara de Ross Lych impresa.

-¡Mio! Gritó Ally al ver ese oso de peluche

Austin lanzó sobre la morena una mirada divertida al ver su arrebato y también contuvo unas risitas.

-No Ally, el es mister Goguls - Dijo Dez serio.

-¡Vamos, déjame quedármelo!-

-Esta bien Ally, tu ganas te doy a mister Goguls - Dijo rodando los ojos.

Ally abrazó al osito sin importarle las miradas divertidas que Trish y Austin le dirigían.

-Sabía que te gustaba R5 amiga pero nunca me dijiste que babeabas por el vocalista.

-Queeee

-Si los comparas ese Ross Lynch tiene un gran parecido con Austin ¿no lo creen? Por eso he impreso su cara en la camiseta de mister goguls. Sólo que su forma de vestir es diferente. Ross Lych viste de una forma más rockera que la de Austin.- Dijo Dez poniendo una mano en su barbilla mientras evaluaba a su amigo de los pies a la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Dez cosa que me sorprende- Agregó Trish

-Yo siempre tengo razón.

-No es cierto pecas

Claro que Austin era idéntico a Ross Lych. Ambos eran muy guapos. Ally enrojeció de golpe.

-Si lo sé y no es por presumir pero la semana pasada unas chicas me confundieron con él. Les explique que yo no era Ross Lynch ¡pero aún así me dieron su teléfono!

-¡Muy bien hecho amigo!- Austin y Dez hicieron su típico saludo ¡que hay! Y después la atención de Austin volvió sobre Ally.

-¿Y enserio te gusta tanto ese Ross Lynch?

-Eh...emm...queee yo no dije tal cosa. -Cuando Ally se puso más roja, Austin pudo notar su rubor ¡Qué adorable lucía con esas mejillas rojas! pensó el chico. Austin estaba acostumbrado a salir con chicas atractivas, pero nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de salir con chicas como Ally, es decir adorables.

Aunque a veces Ally pudiera tener sus momentos de torpeza eso sólo la hacía más especial a sus ojos. La encontraba tierna completamente. Para ser sinceros a veces sentía que él se preocupaba más por ella que su propio padre. Pero eran sólo tonterías, claro que no podía quererla más que su padre.

-Bueno basta de charlas aburridas necesitamos conseguir un vuelo para dentro de dos días. - Trish cortó la interrogación.

-¿No trabaja aún tu tía en una aerolínea? -pregunto Ally.

-Si, no se como lo olvide. Tal vez fue por culpa de Rocky que no deja en paz a mi cerebro.

-¿Acaso dijiste cerebro? ¡Comere tu cerebro! Dun-dun-dun-dun! - Gritó Dez mientras succionaba el cerebro de Trish.


	2. Chapter 2

***Sonic Boom Viernes 2 de la tarde***

Lester Dawson se cruzó de brazos. No estaba muy contento con la idea de que Ally saliera de Miami, si ella se iba ¿quién estaría ayudándolo en Sonic Boom? -Buuhh -Resopló, ni modo, tendría que arreglárselas solo. Al fin y al cabo era un fin de semana, no era para tanto. Además no podía quejarse de Ally. Dios sabía que buena hija tenia, que nunca le causaba problemas y siempre le ayudaba sin rechistar.

-Allyson sólo quiero que me prometas vas a disfrutarlo, ¿de acuerdo? - Dirigió su mirada a Austin mientras Ally respondía con un_ sí_. Tampoco le agradaba mucho que estuviera lejos de casa, especialmente sin supervicion adulta y cerca de chicos. Estamos hablando de Ally su única hija entonces tenía que estar a cargo mientras Penny no se encontrara.

Tomó a Ally de los hombros y susurró cerca de su oído -Y en especial dulce, quiero que te mantengas lejos de "problemas de chicos" - esperaba que con eso entendiera que no se involucrara con ningún rockstar mientras estuviera lejos de Miami y eso incluía a Austin. Pero Ally era una buena chica, no se metería en problemas y sabía que estaba de más decirle eso pero era un poco obsesivo, así que de todas formas lo dijo.

-Ya sabes,- dijo Lester sacudiendo sus manos y continuó alzando la voz -adolescentes sin supervicion, ¡tu sabes las cosas que podrían pasar! Y por favor prométeme que no vas a ingerir alcohol, ¿si, dulce? -

Ally sólo enrojeció y asintió con la cabeza. No tenía idea de cómo por que su padre había salido con esas cosas. El sabía que aunque ya tenía dieciocho años nunca había probado el alcohol, no era esa clase de chica. Ella prefería quedarse en casa con sus libros y cuadernos escribiendo canciones para Austin.

Austin y Trish estaban al tanto de la conversación de ambos y no pudieron evitar reírse a sus espaldas, si alguien iba a ingerir alcohol durante el viaje no era ella. Seguro.

-No se preocupe señor Dawson no me gusta el alcohol, es bastante amargo. - Dijo Dez en voz alta haciendo una mueca provocando que todos lo mirasen.

-Estaba-hablando-con-mi-hija - Respondió Lester un poco irritado, no tenia nada en contra del pelirrojo pero era bastante extraño.

El señor Dawson salió del Sonic Boom diciendo para sí entre sollozos 'c_recen tan rápido' y _Ally sólo viró los ojos.

-Creo que ya deberíamos de tener listas las maletas para esta noche - Comentó Ally

-Si chicos, el avión sale el sábado a las 7 am y si lo sé es demasiado temprano pero mi tía no pudo conseguir otro vuelo con el que nos diera un precio más barato. - Dijo Trish mirando a Ally. -Y esta noche puedes quedarte en mi casa amiga, así te aseguras que me levante por la mañana. Y así ¡podremos discutir nuestros ouffits para llevar al concierto!-

-¡Me parece genial Trish! Aún no puedo creerlo, ¡ver a R5 en vivo y escuchar sus hermosas voces! - Chilló Ally.

-¡Y casarnos con ellos amiga!, pero no se preocupen chicos los invitaré a mi boda. Bueno tal vez a Dez no. - Miro al pelirrojo con rencor.

-¡Oye! ¡Creí que estábamos a mano ahora que yo pague el spa!-

-Pero era una noche de chicas en la cual te entrometiste y por lo tanto te tocaba pagar, ¿verdad Ally?- Replicó Trish.

-Técnicamente es verdad. -Respondió Ally.

-Oh cierto, lo olvide pero descuida, desde ese día mi olor corporal ha mejorado así que... gracias.- Dijo Dez haciendo una pausa emocional.

-Bueno Dez, creo que ya es hora de irnos si queremos terminar el nuevo vídeo juego 'Zaliens 3000-Versión 4.0 '- gritó con emoción Austin -Además debo hacer mi maleta pero creo que ya no me queda ropa limpia- el rubio arrugo la nariz.

-Diuuk- Se quejó la castaña.

-¡Hey ser un rockstar te deja sin suficiente tiempo libre! -

-¡Oh claro! Te deja sin tiempo para lavar tu ropa pero aun así juegas a los tontos vídeo juegos- Trish lo acusó.

-Pero para tu información Trish, los vídeo juegos no son tontos, de hecho son como una especie de prueba física, te vuelve más atlético. -alardeó Dez moviendo sus pies de forma graciosa.

-A decir verdad amigo, para volverte atlético necesitas mas que eso.- añadió Austin flexionando sus brazos presumiendo sus músculos. -Ves - Y guiño un ojo a las chicas del lugar.

-Suficiente chicos, y Dez, Austin tiene razón. - Lo corto Ally.

-Como sea- El pelirrojo sacudió su cabello ofendido.

-Vamos Dez -dijo Austin y ambos chicos salieron de la tienda.

Caminaron hasta la casa de los Moon. Era una casa modesta pero bastante grande como para sólo tres integrantes en la familia. Dez y Austin subieron a la habitación y Austin cerró la puerta.

Dez sacó la consola del juego y tambien el cd, estaba empezando la ronda sin Austin, quien estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama con la guitarra sobre sus piernas pero solo la estaba mirando.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo?

Austin reacciono y volvió en sí. -Eh no me pasa nada, ¿por que lo dices?-

-Porque estoy jugando zaliens 3000 en su versión 4.0 y tu estas sentado ahí como si nada duhh!- Dez no había parado de jugar se las arreglaba para charlar y patear traseros zaliens.

-Creo que.. me gusta all-guien- Estaba a punto de decirlo pero pensó que no era buena idea dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Dez no juzgaba a nadie pero tal vez podría ser un soplón sin querer.

-Amigo yo se mucho del amor y no sabre mucho de ortografía, pero te puedo decir con seguridad que 'alguien' lleva solo una ele. Bueno eso a menos que hayas pasado mucho tiempo con Billl el de la tienda de surf, vaya la ultima vez que charlamos se me quedo su habito como por tres días-

-Ok te dire la verdad: Me gusta Ally - Dez gritó como chica -Lo siento amigo es que un zalien casi me mata. ¡Muere zalieeee... que dijiste qué!- Y Dez volvió a gritar. -Tienes que decirle.-

-Pero Dez se consiente, tu sabes que eso podría arruinar nuestra amistad- Austin dejo su guitarra sobre su cama y tomo asiento junto a Dez

-No claro que no eso es una tontería. Su amistad sería mucho más fuerteee ¡yeeess maldito zalien en tu cara!- Dez finalmente había pasado de nivel y puso atención a su amigo.

-Bueno tienes razón. Eso tiene sentido.

-Claro no por nada me llaman 'el susurrador del amor'- Pronunció el pelirrojo con un susurro.

-Pero a ella le gustan los chicos como Ross Lynch y Dallas, ¿tu crees que se fije en mi?-

-Claro que si! Tu eres Austin Moon.- Dijo Dez como si fuera la cosa más obvia pero Austin aún tenia sus dudas.

-No lo se...- Austin paso una mano por su rebelde cabello rubio.

-Solo tienes que conquistarla, ser atento y darle un beso. Tiene que ser en un lugar mágico, después de un buen beso una chica no se negara a salir contigo. Lo leí en una revista de mi madre. -Austin le dirigió una mirada extraña.

-¿Hey de donde crees que aprendo todo lo que se? pero bueno también decía que tienes que buscar el sitio adecuado y el momento ideal para no asustarla.- Es pri-mor-dial- Hizo énfasis con el dedo indice.

-Bueno eso no suena tan difícil. Ya lo he hecho antes, pero con Ally todo es diferente sabes, ella me importa demasiado.

-Lo sé amigo, lo sé.

-¡Lo intentaré!- se decidió finalmente Austin con entusiasmo.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo****!**

**Me alegra subir otro capitulo! Se que me están leyendo pero no he obtenido ningún comentario y eso me pone tristexD No se crean es broma, pero de que serviría para mi escribir esto si no se si les agrado o si lo odiaron o yo que se. Me encantaría recibir sus criticas constructivas no destructivas y saber si les causo gracia ****para saber si la sigo o mejor me dedico a escribir a otra cosa porque no sirvo para la comediaxD! Saludos :D**

**Pero de todo corazón espero que les guste y la verdad no subí el capitulo ayer por que no tenia ningún review e imagine que tal vez esta historia no les llama la atención pero no importa que ya les subí este xD **

**Quizás**** se trate de cuatro capítulos y no de tres!**


End file.
